


Essayages

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shopping, pré saison 9, semblant de fluff, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une des multiples implications de la chute des anges du paradis... leurs fringues ne sont plus autonettoyantes, et les tâches de sang, ça reste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essayages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cette petite chose est le résultat d'un défi de speed writing sur skype un jour où le boulot se faisait attendre. Le jeu, on propose un mot/thème, et on a 10 minutes exactement (plus ou moins) pour écrire un petit texte dessus, sur un fandom ou original, au choix.  
> Je les ai relus et légèrement arrangés pour certains, mais ça reste quelque chose de trouvé et d'écrit en 10 minutes, je m'excuse par avance de toutes les maladresses et autres petite erreurs. 
> 
> Le mot pour celui-ci était _cuir_. Ça promet.
> 
> PS : il a été écrit AVANT le sneak peak où on voit Castiel au lavomatic, juste pour dire...

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait à faire les boutiques pour un ange déchu… bon, selon le moment, il y aurait sans doute cru, vue la tournure que prenait leurs vies depuis quelques années. Dean lança un sourire narquois à son reflet avant de reporter son regard sur le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Sam avait disparu dans un rayon plein de chemises à carreaux plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Plusieurs années à voir Castiel porter le même costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate bleue perpétuellement à l'envers et trench beige avaient laissé leur marque, il avait presque fait un bond la première fois qu'il avait dû se changer. Et les voilà, ici, parce que les vêtements de Dean lui donnaient l'air du petit frère à qui on n'achète pas de vêtements neufs en attendant qu'il devienne aussi grand que son aîné. Quant à ceux de Sam… et puis le fin trench-coat n'était plus suffisant maintenant que Cas craignait le froid de l'hiver qui s'approchait.

Ils avaient fait le tour du magasin en vitesse, lui avaient choisi deux pantalons, des chemises à carreaux, quelques vestes et autant de t-shirts. Et un manteau de cuir. C'était Cas lui-même qui l'avait choisi, sans doute en voyant les yeux de Dean s'arrêter une seconde de trop dessus. Il était superbe, probablement trop cher, et suffisamment large pour y planquer deux flingues et un poignard, lui souffla une petite voix intérieure qui ressemblait trop à celle de son père.

Un mouvement agita le rideau et il sortit de ses pensées. Il avait cru que le trench-coat beige resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était Cas, une partie de lui. Il avait cru ne pas pouvoir reconnaitre son ange sans ça. Il avait cru ne plus ressentir ce long frisson, la chair de poule le long de ses bras qu'il avait toujours senti en le voyant arriver, en entendant le claquement du manteau dans le vent. Il avait cru que Cas sans son manteau, sans son costume et sa cravate à l'envers ne serait plus qu'un homme normal, comme Jimmy Novak, personne.

Il avait tort.


End file.
